A murine L1210 leukemia cell resistant to cis platinum and L-PAM contains elevated concentrations of the tri-peptide glutathione. Reduction in the glutathione content of these cells to levels characteristic of sensitive tumor cells confers complete sensitivity to L-PAM. This sensitization is accompanied by a corresponding reduction in dechlorinated L-PAM.